


Windows 10: The Reckoning

by Special_Deal



Category: Microsoft - Fandom
Genre: Bill Gates - Freeform, Grieving, Microsoft Windows, POV Second Person, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special_Deal/pseuds/Special_Deal
Summary: As a lifetime Mac user, you attempt to download Windows 10, only to be met by an insurmountable foe: Digital Rights Management
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Windows 10: The Reckoning

You get the windows download, it’s free, cool. You’re greeted with the most eyeball searing desktop photo (white on several lighter shades of blue!), no software to start working with immediately except for Candy Crush and FarmVille, the shittiest web browser since dialup was invented, and a media player. You immediately move to download a web browser and go “oh, huh, I can use some of my Xbox games on here right?” So you take a few hours to download those, not touching the internet in hopes it’ll download faster. 

It won’t. 

You wake up the next day, excited to play ARK since, hey! I can now play with my partner! 

Open the game. 

*budodeee*

“You need to activate windows to use software downloaded from the Microsoft store. Activate here!”

So, like the incredibly gullible human you are, you go “oh, ok, I’ll just activate it and be on my way!”

No. You won’t. 

You attempt to activate it and your computer decides, no, that key is invalid, please try again. 

So, you call Microsoft tech support. 

You’re greeted by an automated message that cuts out every other word, which sucks because it asks you to enter a code to prove you’re a human. Alright, you think, it feels like you’re making progress. 

That feeling is a lie. 

Microsoft then asks if you’d like a call back, because of the incredible wait time, but don’t worry it’ll be only about 10 minutes, so don’t get too comfortable. 

You wait. For hours. Eventually, you go to bed because it’s been 10 hours and nothing, maybe you typed the wrong number. As your head hits the pillow...

*ring ring*

You grip your phone in anticipation. Maybe they can help me, you think. Maybe Microsoft isn’t so bad! 

You then realize the voice on the other end is... oh god...

You waited 10 hours for another automated message. You fall to your knees, pleading with the gods that maybe, somehow you’ll get a human. 

“Hello, my name is Adrian, how can I help you today?”

Hope fills your chest as you hear the gentle voice on the other line, a light in this dark time. You quickly explain your problem, hoping that he’ll find a way to help, that maybe you have a product key somewhere, anywhere!

“Sorry, I can’t help you. Sounds like you’re dealing with an unauthorized copy of Windows.”

He then hangs up. 

Denial hits fast and hard. Maybe I called the wrong number, you think. You search frantically to find another number. 

Anger comes when you realize it’s their policy to not support anybody who doesn’t own windows. You shout the unfairness to the skies, unaware that Bill Gates is out there, listening. 

Depression comes when the adrenaline fades away, knowing that it’s hopeless, you’ll never be able to accomplish half of the things you wanted with this computer. 

Bargaining. You research “Windows 7 upgrade”, “Can I register Windows 10 for free?”, “AMD CPU didn’t come with Windows installer”, “Education discount Windows 10”, “Windows 10 Keygen”, and much more. You contact your IT friends, thinking maybe there’s a way around it! You think, maybe it’s not so bad, that IT professionals could have a spare key you could buy or use, or something. 

Acceptance comes when you grab your wallet and prepare to suckle from the gracious teat of Microsoft, handing over your wallet as you purchase the key.

“Sorry, the key is invalid.”

You stare in disbelief as tears well up in your eyes, tears that you haven’t felt since the third grade when Nicholas told the whole class you had cooties. The feeling of being so hopeless, so unimportant, so small, filling your mind and pushing out all rational thought. You blame yourself, and there’s nothing you can do.

Somewhere, in the world, a kitten in a field of wildflowers begins to cry. A baby eats their first lemon, the first exposure to the cruel reality of this world. A man, down on his luck, tries heroin to bring even the slightest bit of happiness back into his life. 

It doesn’t work. Nothing works.


End file.
